fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Before The Guild: William Black Part Two
"You are a hero!" Lynn William Black: Part 2: Leaving Home... Again Ch.1 Black had just left the Gypsy camp, still mourning the loss of Lynn. Black was walking down a dirt road when a trader walked by and asked in a odd voice,"Hello! My good man, my name is Murgo, what is yours?" Black replied "Black, William Black.". "What a fine name! Say, would you like to look at my wares?" Murgo asked 'No thank you, I am fine for now. You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest village is would you?" Black replied. "Well, I just passed the town of Redwood just a while ago, just follow this road and you'll be there in no time!" Murgo said happily."Thank you Murgo.: Black said. "No, no. Thank you!" Murgo said with a smirk. It was then that Black noticed there were four other traders in the bushes with bows aimed at him, so he ran down the road as fast as he could, but he got hit by an arrow below the knee. He collapsed onto the ground in pain, as the rogue traders came at him. It was then when he started breathing heavily, and was losing control of himself. He felt so much power, that he burst into a raging fury. He could only see red, and unsheathed his sword and swung it at the traders. The blade cut through them as if they were made of silk, decapitating them in the process. He then saw Murgo cowering, and ran towards him still in a blind rage. Murgo was absolutely terrified, and ran away. As Black was chasing Murgo, he was feeling weaker every second. By the time he had chased Murgo for about five minutes, he was no longer a towering, raging monster, but just a man. Black had used up every ounce of energy that he blacked out. The Dream Ch.2 William Black woke up in a small house, about the same size as his old home. The house had a bookshelf, a table, a fireplace, a window, dresser, and two beds. Black wanted to know where he was, but was still very tired after what happened with Murgo, so he fell back asleep. While he slept he had a dream, all there was in the dream was a large white plane, nothing in it. He then saw his mother, holding his fathers' hand. "Mother? Father? Is it really you?" Black asked. In unison Black's parents said "Yes, we are. You are the Hero of Hero's William." "What? What do you mean?" Black replied "We must go William, stay strong" Black's parents said, as they faded away. Black suddenly woke up, and walked outside. It was still daytime, so he walked around the town. He then found a local sitting on a bench. "Hey, you don't look familliar, are you new around here?" The man asked. "Why, yes I am." Black responded. "Well, welcome to Redwood stranger!" The man replied happily. Black thanks the man for introducing himseld, and Black continues to walk. Black had found a tavern, it was rather large. It had about 6 tables and 3 large barrels of ale ready to be poured. He also noticed some posters. One of which stated "Wanted: The dastardly crook known as Murgo. Reward 500 gold for information on his whereabouts leading to capture". Black decided to go to a local guard to tell him about Murgo. "Hello guard, I have some information on Murgo." The guard looks at Black, and asks where he is. "Well, I saw him walking near that Gypsy Village, he was heading south." Black answered. "Well, thank you kindly! Here is your reward." The guard said with some joy, and gave Black a sack of gold, then walked away. Black was still tired from earlier, and went to the tavern to rent a room to sleep in, after a small drink of course.